The Unnatainable
by DeimosPure
Summary: Hermione is finding not only herself, but her feelings, misplaced as she struggles to hold onto anything real. Disclaimer: All of these characters belong to J.K. Rowling NOTE: Dark fic. This is completely AU but some things might be the same.
1. Chapter 1

The first year students stood before professor McGonagall as they were to be sorted, and Hermione was relived to see a face she recognized. Not long ago she saw this woman with those emerald green eyes and black witch hat in her living room, explaining to her parents what their 11 year old daughter really was.

"I'll bet the 3 of us will end up in Gryffindor. On second thought, you'd make a great Ravenclaw, Hermione. Bloody smart that one." The last bit was a half whisper to Harry Potter, mere seconds before the red headed boy's name was called. Ron was not wrong when he said which house he'd end up in, only now Hermione was more nervous than excited about where she would end up. Perhaps Ravenclaw would be the best choice, for her strongest skills would be of great use there, she thought. She was next. Just when she thought she had made up her mind… "SLYTHERIN!" her heart skipped a beat. She looked to her new friends, the cheering Slytherin table, and back to McGonagall, as if the hat made a mistake. No, the hat never makes mistakes. Ron's facial expression said he was sorry, but she straightened her spine, taking a seat at her house table. Across from her sat a boy with the lightest blonde hair and blue eyes she had ever seen. Draco Malfoy. "Looks like you've been saved from the wrong sort of company." The boy nodded in the direction of the Weasley siblings who were now welcoming Harry to their side. "Seems like the wrong sort of company is ever present in Slytherin." She sneered. Hermione remembered Ron telling Harry on the train that a lot of dark witches and wizards came from Slytherin…and loathed muggles. Which is why she could not understand her placement with her being muggleborn.

Malfoy leaned over the table nearly whispering, "We're on the winning side."

By the time she and her fellow Slytherins reached the common room, she decided that no matter what color robes she was wearing, she would try and make it work. This place was magical and it was her new home for the next 7 years.

The next morning she was woken up by one of her roommates Pansy Parkinson, who was making all sorts of noises while getting dressed. Ms. Parkinson was not a very attractive young lady, much like Hermione, but she possessed a 'can do' attitude that made up for it. "Coming down for breakfast?" "I…I'll be down in a bit." Parkinson turned on her heels, leaving the bushy haired girl still in bed.  
After throwing the white sheets off, summoning her clothes with her wand; she rushed to the girl's bathroom. She didn't want to miss a chance to talk to Harry and Ron. With one last look in the mirror Hermione let her fingers graze over the green patch on her robe. 'The winning side.' She didn't quite understand what the Malfoy boy meant by that, but she wanted to find out.

Instantly, Hermione found the two Gryffindors. Ron seemed to be filing every inch of his plate, whereas Harry, ate a bowl of hot cereal. "Good morning." She said cheerfully, grabbing a slice of toast, taking a seat next to Harry. "Morning. Why aren't you sitting with them?" Weasley pointed past Hermione to the table where Pansy and Draco were. She rolled her eyes. "Honestly, I don't see what the big deal is. Am I really the first to have made friends outside of my house?" Harry shrugged and Ron went back to stuffing his face while turning his attention to a boy he called Seamus, though she couldn't understand a word he was saying with all that food in his mouth.

"Harry?" Hermione lowered her tone to make this conversation private. He responded by giving her his full attention. "As far as anyone knows, I'm a pureblood. I know it's a lie but…Please don't tell anyone different. I have enough to deal with, without being known as The Mudblood Who Made It Into Slytherin." On the train, the three had discussed how she was muggle born, Harry being half, and so forth. Harry gave her a sympathetic look but put his hand on hers as if to say it would be okay. "I promise."

**NOTE: Thank you for reading! This is my very first story. Please review and I promise the next chapter will be longer :)**


	2. Chapter 2  Paving The Way

**Year Five**

After the first year, things were going very smoothly for Hermione. Pansy and Draco stopped telling her she may as well be wearing Gryffindor robes too, for as much time she spent with Harry and Ron. Eventually, Draco started getting _along _with the boys almost as much as Hermione. She and Draco joined the Quidditch team in their 2nd year, as chasers. Hermione loved the adrenaline rush but even more so, to hear her name being cheered. Every time she'd get down in the pitch, she'd dream of being in the World cup after she graduated Hogwarts. It was something her and Draco promised to do together.

They were the perfect pair, they were practically inseparable. They even spent the last 3 Christmases together at the Malfoy Manor, something her parents reluctantly let her do as long as she was back for New Years. "But mum, please? Draco is my boyfriend and his family is one of the most powerful in the wizard world. I wouldn't expect you to understand how important this is." Hermione was a bit surprised at how easily they gave in to her pleads. Nevertheless, Hermione found herself quite taken with the blonde haired boy, too much to care.

"Are we ever going to tell your mum and dad, Draco?"

Hermione put her book down, half smiling the boy, who looked like he was sleeping against the tree they were sitting under. They were killing time with the free period they had which they were both grateful for, especially on breezy days like this one.

"What you mean?" he didn't bother opening his eyes.

"I mean about us. How we've been dating for the last three years.."

Draco sat up slowly looking around the courtyard until his eyes came to a rest on the brown eyed girl.

"Hermione, you know how my parents are. They don't approve…of your blood status. That's putting it nicely. You can't win them over the same way you did me. Tricking me into thinking you're such an amazing witch and then it was too late after I found out the truth." He laughed trying to avoid the punch Hermione threw at him, but she was too fast and delivered a swift pain to his left bicep.

At the beginning of their second year, Ronald Weasley exposed Hermione's secret in the middle of a Slytherin crowd, because she had taken a liking to playing 'harmless jokes' –as she liked to put it to the teachers- on the boy. His face turned as red as his hair in anger when she set his robes on fire. In time she came to prefer Harry over Ron. Perhaps because he was always following her around like a lost puppy.

"Yes but…half the school knows what I am and yet, we're perceived as the most beautiful and popular couple in our year. Hardly anybody cares." Flicking a blade of grass, she leaned on Draco's shoulder.

""My parent's hate runs deep, darling. I know you're not blind to how they act around you now as my 'friend..' Draco stopped himself from telling her what his parents say to him in private about Hermione. He didn't want to hurt her more. "We will tell them when the time is right." He tried to give her an encouraging smile, but she could swear she heard doubt or hesitation in his voice and she wondered if they would even make it to that day.

With a sigh, Hermione stood up and began taking long strides out of the courtyard, shouting over her shoulder. "I have transfiguration class! McGonagall will curse me if I'm late, she already hates me." Draco only caught a sight of brown hair turning the corner.

"The woman is insufferable!" Hermione threw her hands in the air with frustration, along side Harry as they walked through the crowded halls of the castle to their next class. "Oh come on Mione, she isn't that bad." Harry chuckled in amusement.

"Easy for you to say, you're in her good graces. Look at this grade! Her class is the _only _one I'm failing!" Hermione waved her test paper in his face. "And I'm _perfect._" Puffing out her chest like the arrogant Slytherin she was, but then bursting in laughter at Harry who gave her a less than impressed look.

"Right. Well, maybe you should try and talk to her. I'm sure you could persuade her." He winked with an angelic twinkle in his eyes. Persuade her? How on earth was she supposed to do that when the woman deliberately ignores Hermione's raised hand in class. Before Hermione could say something smart back to him, Draco came between them.

"What'd I miss?" he took a bite of a very green looking apple, placing an arm around the both of them as they continued to walk. Hermione smiled to herself as she felt eyes of the student body on them. She didn't mind the attention in the slightest.

"Minerva McGonagall, that's what. The woman has it out for me, as usual." She now gave Draco her paper as they turned the corner and came to a halt in front of their classroom, minutes to spare.

"Don't worry babe, my Transfiguration grade is a bunch of bollocks too." He kissed her on her hair, handing the paper back to her. She loved how affectionate Draco was with her. He was never demanding and they haven't even had sex. Something Hermione didn't mind, but wanted to do when the time was right. He was soft and gentle. She often thought about whether he inherited that trait from his mother. If she was affectionate towards her son, she did not show it in Hermione's presence.

"Thanks for the comforting words, but that's not the only class you're horrible at. Sorry." With an eye roll, Hermione proceeded into her class room.

Draco playfully grabbing his chest, "Ouch babe, why do you say such hurtful things?" She threw a backwards wave, dismissing him.

"I could tutor you, Draco. I've passed all my tests in that class so far." Harry held his own books to his chest shyly smiling.

"er…I dunno mate, I have a load of other homework to do" He peered over his shoulder as if he was trying to remain unseen to no one in particular which didn't go unnoticed to Harry. He was used to that reaction from boys.

"I understand. Well, I've got to join Hermione in class. If you change your mind meet me in the study hall tonight at seven. I can help with you with your other homework as well." Harry was smart in his classes. Not as smart as Hermione, but almost. He batted his impossibly long eyelashes at Draco, sending a strange feeling down his spine as those green eyes pierced his blue. And then he was gone. Draco walked off in a hurry to his next class.

At a quarter 'till 10, Hermione went up to the Astronomy tower to get away from the commotion that was Hogwarts. When Draco wasn't swimming in homework, they would come up here together share a cigarette from a pack that Hermione stole from her father before school started. Tonight, she smoked 3 by herself.

She insisted on helping him with his work but he didn't like it too much. Partly because it hurt his pride that his girlfriend was always having to do his work for him-he complained that it was him that was supposed to save her- and partly because they would never get much done due to the stolen kisses that turned into long snogging sessions to which Hermione would remind him that's not the subject he needed educating in. He took that as a compliment.

Hermione smiled at the memory of the time he asked her to be his girlfriend, giving her a black rose, or the late night adventures to the black lake to cuddle while watching the stars. The smile faded. It's been weeks since they've done anything exciting and she didn't want to admit it, but their bond seemed to be strained and she couldn't figure out for the life of her, why. And why did it always show more when they spoke of his parents. She knew they would probably disown him for loving a 'mudblood', but was he really going to give everything up for their approval? Where is this relationship even going? She tried to clear her mind of all thoughts and when she did an emptiness filled her heart. It scared her.

Brushing a falling strand of hair behind her ear, she heard a noise.

"H-hello?"

Her heart leapt when she thought it could be Draco coming to look for her, as he knew she would be here tonight. She froze. No, this was defiantly not him.

"Good evening, Miss Granger. I won't even ask why you're up here close to after hours instead of studying for the test you have tomorrow in my class." The tall Scottish woman in green robes, peered over her glasses at the girl. She noticed how Hermione bound her hair in a messy bun and when the wind slightly blew, she caught a hint of the young woman's perfume that smelled like heavenly desire and rebellion mixed with blood red roses. This was not the same little bushy brown haired, buck tooth; little know it all, girl she remembered in her first year. This was a beautiful young woman.

"Though, if you care to explain yourself, I won't stop you." She smirked as if she knew the young lady wouldn't dare.

Hermione felt anger rise in the pit of her stomach. She didn't understand what this woman had against her, but she wasn't going to put up with it for much longer.

"Why the hell should I study, hm?" She raised her voice to near shouting. "No matter how many hours I put into reading and writing for your class, I _always _end up with the same grade. No, I think I'd rather come up here to relieve stress, as pointless studying does my head in, Professor." With her fists clenched so tight that her knuckles were white, the last word was more of a hiss. She stared at the older witch defiantly, waiting for whatever she would throw at her next. She wondered for a split second why she just yelled at her teacher knowing she would reap repercussions. McGonagall was taken aback by the young ladies sudden outburst that she's never had the pleasure to experience for herself, but she quickly regained her composure and the corners of her mouth twitched upright.

"Detention, Miss Granger. Tomorrow. Perhaps you will learn a thing or two. Now I trust you can find your way back to your dormitory with no trouble. Good night." With one swift motion, McGonagall turned seeming to float as she descended down the stair case that lead back into the castle.

"Great." Hermione stood there for a few more minutes before deciding she should do as the teacher said and go back in.

Thank you all for reading! Please review I would appreciate your input.


	3. Chapter 3 Truth for lies

**A/N: Thank you all for reading and for the reviews! (I'm really late, I know!)**

**A/N: This IS a BellaMione fic but there are events that need to take place before they can happen. Sorry to disappoint, but Bella will be introduced in the _next _chapter.**

**Thank you for your patience and I hope you all stay with me.**

_Rated: M. because I'm paranoid. I own none of the charaters. _

Hermione was a smart girl always passing her studies, albeit that her mind was elsewhere these days, she never got into trouble. And apart from her little outburst, what could she possibly learn a 'thing or two' about besides how to keep her temper, which she seriously doubted that's what the older witch was insinuating. All of this ran through her head as she idly walked back to her Transfiguration class room, having left Draco in the library. He was studying…and not struggling? Maybe time with Harry had made him a bit smarter. She wasn't exactly comfortable with the whole thing but didn't know why so she shrugged it off.

"Good evening, Miss Granger. Glad to see you're on time. Take a seat." Hermione left the doorframe she was leaning against, to a desk not far from it in the back. "Ah, ah, ah. Front and center please." The Scottish woman pointed her quill to the desk in front of her own, not even looking up from the parchment in her right hand. Hermione stiffly sat and placed her bag on the ground, taking out a quill and parchment of her own upon noticing there was none waiting for her. "What shall I write, professor?"

"I have something different planned for your lesson today, dear." Hermione suppressed the urge to scoff at the last word. The Transfiguration teacher walked over, handing her several sets of papers, raising her right brow while her mouth lifted into a half grin. "You will be grading your own homework from the last week, since you seem to be laboring under the impression that I punish my students through poor grading." Hermione looked up to her with a blank expression.

"You have one hour." Turning around, Hermione briefly let her eyes scan the older witch's tall, slender frame. She regarded the woman to having a remarkable shape at her age. Come to think of it, she didn't even look old. "Odd, she must be a hundred years old at least" she muttered to herself before she caught herself, instantly hoping McGonagall didn't hear her.

Forty five minutes passed without a word between the two women. Hermione was more than uncomfortable as she felt a pair of eyes on her throughout her punishment. But whenever she looked up, McGonagall was absent-mindedly sipping some chamomile tea and reading what seemed to be a book of poems. Hermione didn't think the black haired woman was capable of possessing a sentimental speck in her, for she had a reputation of a cold statue when it came to displaying emotion. She was very beautiful, though. Hermione briefly wondered what made this woman like that. Clearing her throat, she stood before McGonagall. "I'm finished, professor." Placing her papers on the desk.

"And?" She closed her book on the wooden desk, leaning back in her chair, and folding her hands waiting for the girl to answer.

"And I was wrong in assuming you hated me, therefore failing me on purpose…"

McGonagall gave an understanding look, lightly chuckling to herself at the statement. "I'm sorry. Apparently I'm not as smart as I believed I was." Hermione looked to the ground after admitting this. It wasn't the apology that made her head hang, it was the fact that she was known as the best in her year and now had only herself to blame for that not being true.

"I don't understand." She said barley above a whisper.

"What don't you understand, dear?" Hermione winced at the word like it stung her. She wasn't used to the soft tone that was coming from the woman now standing beside her.

"Your class I don't understand any of it. I see now the mistakes I've made." The older witch smiled. "Miss Granger, it is okay to admit failure. You are only human." Only human? '_She clearly doesn't understand what good grades mean to me.'_

"However, I know how much passing with an above average grade, means to you," Hermione blushed. "So I would like for you to come back to my class room every day for the next week, and we'll see where you are from there. You may have my undivided attention to expand your knowledge in this subject."

Hermione didn't know if she should dread that idea or be excited…she was feeling more of the latter, not knowing exactly why. She did not answer, only nodding in agreement. "Do not fret, Miss Granger, you'll be at the top of your class in no time." McGonagall leaned forward and lightly brushed a strand of hair out of the young girl's face, causing her to practically stumble backward with the rush of butterflies that invaded her stomach. "Please, call me Hermione." She gave a weak attempt to smile and began gathering her things. "See you tomorrow, Hermione." Watching her leave, she smiled to herself.

Sitting in one of the leather armchairs back in the dimly lit Slytherin common room, Hermione was slightly in a daze trying to get herself together. Thoughts of her evening spent with her professor and feelings she hasn't felt in a long time, flooded her mind. Draco was lying with his back on the long sofa across from her. He was reading a book his mother had sent him, but now placed it on his chest, saving his place in the pages. He looked up at her.

"How did it go with the beast?"

Hermione folded her arms in front of her chest turning her gaze from the boy to the flames in the fireplace. "She really isn't as bad as we all think." She nervously ran a hand through her hair. He didn't notice her stir. "At least that's over, right?" "Actually, I'll be seeing her more… that is to say," She stumbled over her words feeling like anything she said, sounded strange. "I've got class with her at the end of the day for the next week. I…I am failing that class and it's entirely my fault." She looked at Draco. It seemed to take quite an effort to admit this to anyone. Now it was him that was staring absently into the flames.

"Hope it doesn't interfere with Quidditch practice and games." What! Is that all he had to say to her? No sympathy, no encouragement on getting her grade right again? Of course not. His grade was fine now why would he worry about hers?

Slamming her hands flat on the arms of the chair, she stood up and passed him with haste. "Don't worry, it won't." She stomped up to her dormitory leaving a bewildered Draco Malfoy to wonder what he did this time.

Hermione looked up at the charm above her bed she cast earlier. It was a scene of falling stars and for pure humor; every so often there would be a floating space creature. She did this to calm or distract her from the empty feeling that was slowly taking up residence within her. She could handle Draco not being more supportive or interested in her activities that made up the better part of her present life, as he had things to worry about to. It all came down to the fact that his attention towards her was depleting day by day. Kisses became fewer, public affection was initiated only by her, and he didn't seem willing to hold her on late nights in the common room. She missed that the most. Now, a kiss on the forehead and then he would disappear into his dormitory.

Perhaps she was partly to blame. They were too busy with their studies to even nurture their relationship. She began was conjuring up a plan, but in the depths of her mind, green eyes haunted her, leaving her to feel violated as she did in class as they raked over her… yet, feeling a hunger she had never felt before. Willing her mind calm with great difficulty, she listened for the faint sound of her roommate's breathing, causing herself to fall into a dreamless sleep.

XX

It was three days before Halloween when Hermione felt confident enough in her studies to know she would pass every test to come.

"Finished!" she jumped out of her desk in excitement, drawing the attention of the older witch and that of a smile before strutting towards her. "Impressive." McGonagall quickly scanned over the paper. "You've finished in record time and, without error." Setting the paper down, taking off her spectacles. Green eyes met brown. "I dare say you won't be needing my help in this matter anymore, Hermione." It didn't really occur before now, to the brown haired girl that she would miss this afternoon time with her professor. Somehow she had managed to make her forget all about life outside of the classroom, making her feel something else.

"Professor, I was wondering if I could perhaps volunteer my time to help you grade papers…I know it can be a grueling but necessary job." She walked around the desk and half propping herself on top of it, surprising even herself to risk such informality around McGonagall.

"Hermione," Taking her hand. "why would you want to be around an old bat such as myself? Hasn't this been torture enough in the past month?"

Hermione squeezed McGonagall's hand. "You're not _that _old" laughing, she remembered what she had said last month about her being at _least _one hundred but… she didn't look old. "And besides, you make me feel…I don't know…special."

"You are special, my dear." Her voice betrayed a desiring tone as she slowly closed the short distance between them too fast for Hermione to realize what was happening. Soft lips grazed the corner of Hermione's mouth for a brief second before the young witch pulled back as if she had been electrocuted. "I…I have to go." She fumbled with her bag.

"Hermione, wait." Coming after her as the young girl backed away slowly. She had enjoyed the touch. It was new, lovely, exciting. Her stomach raced. Other than the important fact that she already had a boyfriend and that McGonagall was her teacher, there was something else wrong with the whole thing. "Professor, I really do need to…"

The transfiguration teacher enveloped the young girl into her arms, lightly stroking her hair. "You are a special girl and I feel for you. I'll be here for you whenever you need me." With that, she released the girl and cupped her cheek. "Now, off with you." Hermione mustered a smile at the affection that still came as a surprise to her because the woman-despite the time they spent getting to know each other-never stopped being cold. She left without another word.

XX

The morning sunlight beamed across her face as she pushed the eggs that were reduced to yolk, around her plate with a fork. She wasn't very hungry but she wanted to be in the Great Hall. She needed to feel the presence of a certain someone, whether or not that was a good idea.

"Oi Granger!" red hair bouncing towards her, she was relieved it didn't belong to Ronald. Though she was certain he knew better than to approach her, she had her doubts about his common sense.

"What's up Ginny?" she smiled at the young Wesley as she took a seat next to her. Over the past year the two girls interacted more than they ever had done before, and their time spent together was valued by both because neither of them had many girlfriends.

"Nothing much, I have Quidditch practice after breakfast." She stuffed a piece of toast in her mouth.

"Ah." She knew there was more to this. Pushing her plate away she positioned herself to sit with one leg on either side of the bench, facing the redhead.

"What is it, Gin?"

"You see…this is kind of embarrassing…I like Harry Potter.." Hermione cocked her head to the side "Noooo, really?" "Shut up! Oh Merlin's beard, is it that obvious?" "Slightly. But go on."

"I don't know if he likes me back. We hang out a lot and help each other with homework, but he hasn't said anything. He hasn't even tried to kiss me, which I really want. I guess I'm asking for your advice on what to do since you and Draco are like the golden couple. I figured you know a thing or two on how to get a guy."

Hermione laughed internally at the thought of her and Draco being anything but a 'golden' couple anymore.

"Why don't you kiss him first?" she offered.

"You think that would work? I was afraid he'd push me away or something."

"Ginny, you're on the Quidditch team. You're tough. Go get him." She placed a hand on the girl's arm and squeezed. "Thanks Hermione. Maybe I'll ask him to the Halloween feast. We could be on a double date!" "That sounds like a perfect idea. I'll see you around?" Ginny stood taking one last gulp from her goblet of pumpkin juice and slamming it down on the table with her new found confidence. "Definitely."

XX

"Come on Draco, you take longer than I do getting ready." Impatiently, Hermione paced outside of the Great Hall. It was the Halloween celebration and there was no sight of her boyfriend, Harry, or Ginny.

She was dressed in a short black skirt, knee length leather boots, and a deep green and black corset. Normally, there wouldn't be such a big deal to be all dressed up, but Halloween was Hermione's favorite holiday.

"Don't you look lovely tonight." Hermione froze upon feeling a hand at the small of her back and recognizing that Scottish lilt. She turned around slowly; her breath was taken away in awe. The robes that clung to the woman's fine shape were black with red vine like patterns that flowed from the side, up the torso, curving just between McGonagall's breasts. She had to peel her eyes away.

"As do you." She swallowed, feeling the heat of the woman coming closer. "Please, I can't…" she pushed her away, as much as she wanted to let the woman kiss her. Every time she considered what might be if she gave into these new feelings for the older witch, she reminded herself of all the reasons why, in the end, it would be bad. Whatever it turned out to be between them would mean more to Hermione than to the older woman. She would need her more and she couldn't allow that to happen.

"Have a good evening then, Miss Granger." She filed past her, leaving the girl.

"There you are, Hermione." She looked up to find Draco in one of his best black suits. Why couldn't he have been here ten seconds earlier. "Where have you been, I've been waiting forever for you!" He kissed her on the cheek, making her forget why she was mad, in a split second. "Let's not delay anymore then, shall we?" Taking her arm in his, they joined the rest of the student body inside the hall. Harry and Ginny were still nowhere to be found, so Hermione automatically assumed things worked out better than expected, for the redheaded girl.

As the night progressed, everything seemed to be getting more perfect. It was the Halloween spirit and the fact that it felt like they were a normal couple again. Unfortunately though, she couldn't help but look towards McGonagall, who turned her attention from Dumbledoor, to the young woman. It was Hermione who broke their gaze as Draco looked at her. Right then, she abandoned any kind of decency, lunging forward at her boyfriend to kiss. At first it was soft, but then she deepened it by straddling him, pulling about his collar to bring him closer. Her eyes drifted to the teachers table, making sure she had a good view. McGonagall did.

"Come Draco, let's sneak out to the black lake like we used to do." Pulling his arm towards the door. "I'm not so sure that's a good idea, what if we get caught?" "Where's your sense of adventure?" She let go of his hand and skipped like a fairy, knowing all too well Draco would follow.

Just as she exited the Great Hall, Harry was turning the corner, without Ginny. But she hardly cared right now that she was close to the large front doors of the castle. "Hermione!" Draco called after her but to no avail, he followed her.

She was already running and the only thing that kept her in sight was the light of the bright moon upon her pale skin.

Approaching the black lake, he had lost her. "Lumos" he looked around, suddenly feeling nervous.

"Hermione, where are you?"

"Right here!" jumping behind him, he fell to the ground.

"Bloody hell woman, are you trying to give me a heart attack!"

"I'm only trying to have some fun" pouting, coming closer.

"What are you doing…"

Hermione straddled the young man on the ground, kissing him, and pulling at the zipper of his pants as she grinded her hips against his.

"I've been thinking darling," skirt hiked. "that things have been getting a little dull between us and," he moaned as she let a hand slide across the top of his pants. "I think I'm ready."

She said in a low, seductive voice. Draco suppressed a moan.

"Hermione…we…" "shh…I'll take care of everything."

Draco pushed her off of him and zipped his pants back together.

"Hermione, I can't let you do this. It wouldn't be right."

"What? Draco, you're my boyfriend, we've been dating for a long time, what's not right about this?"

"There's something…something I have to tell you." Her heart skipped. How could he refuse her, was he breaking up with her?

"I'm in love with someone else."

There was a deafening silence.

"Hermione, please say something" this time his voice sounded muffled to her, and she looked confused.

"You..lo..what…wh-who?"

"Harry Potter." Barley audible.

"I'm sorry, Harry…as in…my male best friend, Potter?"

He nodded. "Hermione, please, this is hard for me too.. I don't know why this happened, it just did and I- HERMIONE!"

The brown haired girl ran away from the black lake as fast as she could, ignoring the constant pleas of her now former boyfriend. Her heart was shattered, she was numb. She didn't feel the cold wind against her face or the tears tracking down her cheeks. All she felt was alone. Numb. She couldn't even bring herself to fully comprehend anything he had told her.

Hermione banged on the wooden door with a fist, not even considering that the person whose door it was, was probably still at the feast or perhaps, sleeping. To her surprise, it opened.

"Miss Granger! Oh my dear, what is the matter?" Hermione took three large steps into McGonagall's living quarters. She noticed how cozy it appeared.

"Now why don't you-" The older woman never got to finish her sentence as the young girl's lips crashed against her own. Heat took over as she pulled Hermione closer, slipping both hands to her face, wiping away the tears that had been there when she came in.

"Hermione, you're upset, I think we should talk about this." She managed to say as she pulled away, steadying her breath.

"No, I don't want to talk about it, I don't want to talk at all right now. I want you and I know you want me too. Please…" Hermione traced the jaw line of her professor, practically begging. She didn't have to do much persuading before McGonagall picked her up, walked in the direction of her large desk, magically clearing it of all objects and placing Hermione on top of it. She wrapped her legs around the older witch's waist, kissing deeper. Hermione moaned as she felt a hand slip beneath her shirt and pinch pink flesh.

Hermione sucked on McGonagall's neck and reached to pull up the older woman's dress robes, with difficulty. "No. Tonight is about you." Hermione couldn't argue too much since she was aware that her knowledge in this area was lacking. She gasped as she felt a hand slide up her thigh, under her skirt. "Is this your first time?" she asked in a husky voice. Hermione could only nod and bite her lip when the older woman smiled devilishly, parting her underwear from her most sensitive spot.

"This may hurt a little, but I promise I'll be gentle." McGonagall plunged into her center, swallowing the young girl's moans with her own mouth.

XX

Hermione was completely naked, whereas her professor was still in her formal robes. McGonagall led the younger witch by her hand to the chair in front of the fire. Sitting down, she cradled a bare Hermione in her arms and the girl cried, desperately trying to calm her panicking thoughts of what just happened and what would come next.

McGonagall gently stroked brown hair as Hermione inhaled the woman's scent. Her sobs became still as she listened to the sweet sound of humming. For now, the numbness that was once stifling, began subsiding.


	4. Chapter 4 Stranger

**Thank you for your reviews, I hope you like this one.**

**XX**

Hermione was a different person by the time she left McGonagall, that night. She had allowed her professor to give her comfort, something she so desperately needed after all the events that followed her here.

The walk back to the Slytherin common room was a blur, Draco's voice was like a ringing in her ears, completely ignoring him as her feet lead her up the stairs to her dormitory. She had plenty of things she wanted to say, even scream at him for, but nothing was registering in her mind except the need to be away from him. Everything about him in this moment made her want to vomit.

Not bothering to change her clothes, she passed out on the bed in her Halloween outfit.

The next morning she woke with hair stuck to her forehead by sweat. Uncertainty of the date, time, and any sense of what happened the night before evaded her as her eyes scanned her roommates, but hitting her hard as she looked down to see she was still wearing her favorite pair of leather boots. It was like going through it all over again and suddenly, she was back to feeling numb, though she'd rather feel nothing at all than hurt.

She grabbed simple black slacks, a black jumper, and went for a shower. Welcomed was the scolding water down her spine. If water had the power to cleanse us of our mistakes, guilt, and make us new, Hermione believed this was it. She had a new desire for focusing on herself, proving to anyone who questioned her that she didn't _need_ anyone.

She examined herself in the mirror, tracing her thin stomach, the curves of her developing breasts, her scrawny arms, running her hands through her hair. _A change _was needed.

XX

"Good morning, Draco." Hermione sat opposite the blonde, buttering her toast. He looked a bit stunned to see her so calm after last nights chaos.

"M-morning.."

"Lovely day isn't it? It's getting colder which means Christmas is just around the corner."

"Hermione, are you really going to act like nothing happened last night?"

"Of course not," she said sharper than intended and upon seeing him back away, immediately softened her tone, as she didn't want to cause an unnecessary scene this early. "No, Draco. What is to come is inevitable, but I've decided not to dwell too long on details that I cannot change at the moment, and focus on the future…if you mind too much, then I suppose we can dispose of our platonic relationship as well." Her eyes drifted to the teachers table, pulling her nose in the air like she smelled something that stunk when finding a green eyed professor.

Draco looked ashamed and quite frankly, didn't know what to say. "I'm really, really sorry, you know…I didn't mean for-"

"No one planned this. It's done. Let's leave it at that. Friends?" mustering the best smile she could.

"Friends." He smiled back, almost not believing his luck.

"Right. Besides, I'm the least of your worries. You've still got to tell your parents and Merlin knows how they'll take this." Draco looked at his plate. "You _are _planning on telling them, yes?"

"Of course I am. I couldn't get away with a lie like that even if I wanted to. It's just…I was kind of hoping you'd be there when I told them," Ice blue eyes met brown. "As my best friend."

"Draco…I don't think I can. Your parents hate me enough as it is, they may place blame on me for this whole thing."

"Don't be ridiculous, Mione they have no reason to blame you." He chuckled.

"Yeah, except that I'm a mudblood" she cringed. "What more reason do they need?"

"I need my best friend's support…_please._"

Hermione really did not want to see either of Draco's parents for as long as she lived, especially now. And a better part of her really didn't care about supporting Draco when he came out to his parents.

"Alright, alright. I can't say no to puppy eyes like those. But I swear if I get blamed I will hex you into oblivion and never speak to you again."

"Thank you." He squeezed her hands in his.

XX

**December 24th**

Hermione was the least enthusiastic on the train ride, before Christmas at Malfoy Manor. For the first hour, she thought about Professor McGonagall and their last encounter. The younger girl decided to let the older witch use her, since she was technically using the woman as her own outlet, and did her best not to let her feelings get in the way. Though, it was with great difficulty. She caught McGonagall affectionately wishing a 7th year girl, a happy holiday just before they all left. She tried not to regret giving it up to McGonagall so carelessly, having remembered how she used to think beside herself how she would save it for someone special. Instead, she was convinced that the old Hermione was gone, as were her old plans for her future. What's love have to do with it? Love was what got her hurt.

Draco on the other hand, was busy chatting away to her about his new relationship with Harry –she swore to him it didn't bother her- and how he has a first cousin on his mother's side, and an uncle on his fathers side, both of whom are gay and that perhaps his parents wouldn't take it so bad after all.

Harry was spending the holidays with his godfather this year, Sirius Black (the closest to living family he has), instead of with Ron. Hermione smiled at the memory of having to hold Ginny back as she attempted to curse Harry and Draco after seeing the two holding hands.

_So_ _dangerous, my kitten. _After the boys ran off in fear, Ginny collapsed in Hermione's arms and sobbed. She really loved Harry.

Hermione was snapped out of her musings when the Hogwarts Express made a stop at King's Cross Station. As they waited on the platform, Hermione grabbed Draco's arm upon seeing Lucius Malfoy. The proud bastard made her skin crawl every time.

"Son, Miss Granger." He gave a curt nod.

"Father." Draco straightened his spine like the proud Malfoy he was. If there was anything Hermione admired about his family, it was the pureness and pride they had right to, with their name.

"I've sent one of the house elves after your luggage. We mustn't keep your mother waiting."

"Yes, we mustn't keep mummy waiting to hear the good news, so she can join in the human sacrifice of a mudblood, son." Hermione whispered sarcastically to Draco. He looked horrified as he looked at his father ahead of them, but she only laughed.

XX

Malfoy Manor stood tall in all its glory before Hermione and for a fraction of a second, she once again, pretended it was her own home she was facing. The doors swung open, revealing the long marble staircase. At the top was Narcissa. Hermione gasped at the sight of the woman. Her robes were black with white embroidering; clinging to every curve of her body and her white like, blonde hair was tied loosely in a bun, stray curls of hair flowing down her flawless, porcelain skin. This woman looked as if she was painted by the gods above, each morning anew, even more perfect than the last time she saw her.

And then she opened her mouth, reminding Hermione why she hated her so much, greeting Draco and coldly ignoring her existence until Draco made his mother see her. "Miss Granger" it didn't sound like a greeting, more like a statement. "Mrs. Malfoy, thank you for allowing me to stay with Draco during the holiday, again." At this, the blonde merely nodded. At that moment, Lucius called Draco into the drawing room for a word. Hermione looked back to Narcissa who was now climbing the stairs and wondered if she should wait there or follow. "Miss Granger, if you will please follow me I will show you where you will be residing for the next few days."

Once inside the room, Hermione saw her trunk already waiting at the foot of the large bed. The room was surprisingly bright, for being decorated in dark colors. Black comforter and deep green pillows, but over the window were sheer white curtains, blowing in fresh air. Despite having stayed here for several holidays over the years, she has never seen this room.

Feeling Narcissa behind her, she turned to thank her once again but the blonde cut her off. "The rules remain the same, Miss Granger. I know you and Draco are no longer children but I will not allow any funny business to go on between you two, during your stay at the Manor."

Hermione was confused but then realized, Narcissa is no dummy, she must think that she and Draco are an item. But wouldn't that make her dumb, as her assumption was clearly wrong? Too bad she was a bit late.

"I can assure you, Mrs. Malfoy, I wouldn't dream of doing any 'funny' business." Narcissa stepped forward. "You had better not. Because while my home may be large," her lips close to Hermione's ear now. "I hear everything" her voice was very low. "even whispers." Hermione shuddered and found her eyes closed and when she reopened them, Narcissa was halfway out the door. "Dinner is at 8. I expect you to be dressed appropriately, as always." She was gone.

XX

Christmas was over and the day for her to leave was less than 36 hours away. The morning they opened gifts was as strange and lifeless as always. Draco gave her more gifts this year, probably because of the recent events.

Narcissa was strangely being more affectionate towards Hermione while they engaged in conversations about school and the Quidditch matches-to which she had always been impressed by Hermione's skill-. Placing a hand on her arm every now and again, accidently touching hands when giving a cup of tea, Hermione was indifferent about the way she was acting because, although it was new, her tone was the same. Distant, cold, and even harsh.

But beside that, she was too busy wondering when Draco was going to drop the bomb on his parents. She was leaving tomorrow evening and he hadn't said a word even to her about it, which was starting to aggravate her.

But then they were all at the dinner table.

"Draco, darling, if you're waiting for the right time to tell your father and I about your engagement to Miss Granger, I'd like to point out that, the sooner the better." She said it, idly cutting into her chicken.

Hermione nearly choked on the mead she was sipping. Hermione had to keep herself from laughing because Narcissa sounded so sure of her information.

"Actually mother, I do have something to tell you. However, it isn't of an engagement." He stood up making his parents look at him. "I-I'm…I'm gay. Hermione and I aren't dating…or, not anymore. I think I've known all along, but it wasn't until I met someone very special, that I admitted it to myself. Hermione has stuck by me with an open mind, and I can only hope that for once in my life, you two will accept me for who I am."

Hermione's hand slowly reached for her wand in her back pocket, fearing she would have to defend herself. He just admitted to once dating a mudblood _and _being gay. But the hexes never came.

"Miss Granger, if you're quite finished with your meal, I'd like for my husband and I to talk alone with Draco." Blue eyes pierced her own. She wasn't done, but she was no longer hungry, either. So when she left the large dining room she shut the doors behind her and headed for her room.

When she reached the top, entrance doors opened with a bang at the same time lighting from the now brewing storm, cracked.

Long black curls obscured under the hood of a cloaked figure, making it difficult to see the face of one entering Malfoy Manor. Behind the cloaked person was another, but he wasn't hiding. A tall and ugly man who looks like he's been locked Azkaban for one too many decades. Who were these people and why didn't the Malfoy's come out upon hearing the ruckus they caused?

She hid in the shadows as the man whispered to the cloaked person. _Smack! _A hand raked across the mans already messed up face, leaving what looked like nail and blood marks.

"You fool! I should have left you to rot in that cell!"

Hermione's heart raced. She saw revealed pale skin and black eyes as the hood dropped and the woman stepped into the light of the drawing room. She knew who this was.

_Belatrix Lestrange._

XX


	5. Chapter 5 Survival

**A/N: Rated M for language and violence.**

Hermione frantically stashed her belongings back into the trunk she brought to Malfoy Manor. She couldn't risk staying another minute with that thing, woman, under the same roof. And if she ever made it out of here alive, she swore she would torment Draco for the rest of his life for not warning her about a muggle hating, Death eater, dropping by for the holidays.

"Miss Granger." Came a soft voice from the crack of the bedroom door. She heard footsteps and hoped that it was Draco. No such luck. She turned to face Narcissa with contempt. "Perhaps we should arrange for you to go home a bit earlier than planned. You see, my sister has decided to pay a surprise visit," _Sister? _Hermione has heard many stories about this dark witch in all her glory days of torment, but not one person mentioned she was related to this woman standing in front of her now. Come to think of it, she's never heard anything about Bellatrix before her last name was Lestrange.

"And she isn't one for…your kind of company. What with all the news of Draco's sexuality and everything, it would be a bit much for any of us to deal with right now." She folded her arms and stood upright.

Hermione knew something like this was coming but she was still a bit shocked at how she was being treated. Like a problem. Like she was in the way yet again.

"As a matter of fact, Mrs. _Malfoy, _I've already began packing my things and I'll be out of your way just as soon as I say goodbye to Draco. I don't fancy a run-in with the famous Bellatrix Lestrange, thank you." She sneered.

"I'm afraid you will have to wait to talk to Draco until you both return to school. He's currently visiting with his aunt and-"

She was cut off by a loud thud across the hall.

"Worthless disgrace to the name Malfoy, and that of your mothers name, Black!"

Narcissa rushed to the room opposite the one they were in, leaving the younger witch. And without thinking, Hermione followed.

There lying on his back, with a cut lip, was Draco. Hermione's breath caught when she saw the raven haired witch pacing back and forth in anger, boots clicking on the wooden floor. Behind her was the tall man she saw earlier. He had a nasty grin on his ugly face.

"Bella, I don't know who you think you are these days without your Lord, but I did not allow you in my home to abuse my son like this! He is your family and we do not turn on family!" Draco shot a glance at his mother, whose fists were clenched and behind her, Hermione. His eyes widened, shaking his head as if to tell her she shouldn't be there. She knew she shouldn't, but curiosity got the best of her.

"He is no family of mine anymore, Cissy! He's brought shame upon both family names. What, with his new found lifestyle. Complete filth!" She stalked forward, slowly, looking upon a cowering young man like he was prey. "You're as tainted as a mudblood!" Narcissa came between son and sister.

"He is not your son, Bella. What he does with his life as an adult has nothing to do with you, me, or our family name. If he finds love, no matter whom it lies with, then I am willing to sacrifice the rules that were drilled into my mind since birth, for my son."

Hermione wanted to cry. She couldn't believe what she was witnessing. Raw emotion and love from a mother, protecting her son against her own sister. And this wasn't just any mother it was Naracissa Malfoy, the ice queen. It's been so long since she's seen or felt love like that even from her own mother. She was actually jealous.

"And who do we have here?"

_Shit._

All eyes were on Hermione now that she was in plane view.

She stayed silent, wishing she had listened to her instinct and left when she had the chance. Now she might possibly die. Would Narcissa really let that happen? Probably. But Draco… surely not?

"I asked a question. Who are you, _little_ girl?" Bella cooed the last bit as she stepped forward. Hermione noticed how beautiful the dark witch was with her full lips, black orbs, doll like skin, and fine curves.

"H-Hermione Granger." She found herself, back against the wall as the older witch came dangerously close.

"I can smell your fear, dear girl. What is it you're hiding?"

"Nothing. I was just leaving." Hermione tried to go but Bellatrix put two arms on either side of the wall, blocking her way.

"Bella, stop this at once. She is a friend of Draco's and she is returning home right now." Narcissa hissed, becoming impatient. Bella rolled her eyes. Her little sister did have a way of spoiling things. She traced Hermione's jaw with her wand, "Such a pity, I thought we were going to have some fun."

Trailing down her neck, "What's this?" parting her collar.

At this point, the young witch was becoming frustrated.

"It's a birth mark, haven't you ever seen one?"

Bellatrix backed off.

"It can't be…You can't be."

"I can't be what?" Hermione cocked her head and looked to the blonde woman for an answer but she was just as confused.

"Everyone, leave us!"

"Bella-"

"I said go!" Mother and son did as they were told. Bellatrix paced back and forth until she noticed the man in the corner, but he soon followed suit upon seeing her evil glare. Hermione knew she was about to die.

"Are you a pureblood?" Despite her voice being softer, the young witch did not want to answer that question.

"No."

"You must be."

"The last time I checked, I was a mudblood."

Bella stopped pacing. Standing in front of the girl, she let her hand graze her cheek. Her hand suddenly grasped Hermione's arm, pulling her sleeve up with force as the girl struggled to free herself, revealing a long scar that started at her elbow and ended nearly to her wrist.

She gasped.

"How…can this be, we searched for you."

Hermione cocked a brow. "Searched for me? You have me confused with someone else. I have to get back to my parents now."

Bella's head snapped up.

"Granger, you said? Of course…it all makes sense now." She muttered more to herself. "Do yourself a favor love; ask your _parents _who you really are. By the way, what did they tell you about that scar?"

"I fell off of a muggle contraption as a child, resulting with this nasty scar later on." She felt little need to tell the woman that the muggle contraption was a bicycle and that she was learning how to ride without training wheels. She doubted she even knew what a bike was.

"That's the best they could come up with? And blaming you; no less. Ah well, in due time, my love."

Hermione was pulled into an unexpected hug. For reasons she didn't know or care about, she allowed her head to rest on the older woman's shoulder for a moment that was gone all too soon.

"Tell them I said hello, if you wish. I'm sure they'd love to know I'm still alive."

Hermione didn't ask or say anything more, but left the room, grabbing her trunk and dashing for the door. Draco tried to talk to her but all she said was, "See you at school."

Just before Hermione turned on the spot at the end of the gravel road leading away from the manor, she saw a figure at the window in the room she was just in. She smiled at Bellatrix Lestrange, disapparating.

XX

When she arrived home, she found her parents were throwing a party, apparently, one of many. Lying in her bed, looking back, she supposed it was hopeful thinking that her parents would be excited about her early return. That maybe instead of a thousand questions as to why she isn't still away, and disapproving looks as they realize they'll have to send their guests home early, she had hopped for smiles. For longer hugs or a little concern.

The only thing that kept her from crying harder and longer was the comforting thought that perhaps, a certain dark witch knew more about herself than she ever has…that maybe there was a future worth waiting for, out there.

XX

New years arrived and she hadn't told her parents anything about Christmas. She didn't even ask questions that she was dying to know the answers to only a few days ago. Her parents weren't home enough to carry on long conversations, as it was. So Hermione spent all of her time sleeping or just lying in her room, reading, counting down the days until she was back at Hogwarts. Not that she believed it was any better there, but at least she had a friend there to talk to. Ginny, although she hadn't gotten any letters from her, she wasn't bothered by it. She was more bothered by the fact that Bellatrix was in no way trying to contact her.

What was the point in all of that and if she was who Bellatrix said she was-whatever that meant-why didn't she tell her, herself? She wondered if the woman was only playing a mind game with her. She pushed all thoughts of the dark haired witch out of her mind and settled into bed.

If Bellatrix Lestrange wanted to see her, she would have to find her.

XX

Hermione found herself in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express, ready to face whatever may be waiting for her back at school. Something was different about her. Emptier than ever, she had dark circles around her eyes, and seemed to be losing weight.

Harry kissed Draco on the cheek before walking away and the blonde joining Hermione. Somehow they both knew that talking about The Boy Who Lived was allowed, but his presence was unwanted. Draco knew that would probably never change.

"What happened, Mione?" he finally said, folding his hands when he sat down.

"You mean when you failed to mention your lunatic aunt was coming by for a visit? Let's see…I'm pretty sure you were filled in on the details, with that nasty lip cut and all." Draco's face hardened.

"And since when did she escape Azkaban?"

"She was never in Azkaban. The ignorant said she was caught, others said she died. But it's all rubbish, you see. Her husband, Rodolphus, was the only one caught after…well, they couldn't find her." Rodolphus. That's right, she remembered his names from the stories. A pig of a man and Bellatrix helped him escape. Why? How could she be married to that thing?

"And I didn't know she was coming. I haven't seen her since I was a toddler. Though, I'm sure my mother has kept in contact with her all of these years."

She stared blankly at him.

"What did she say to you?" he questioned.

"She seemed to know me, somehow. That's a joke." She laughed. "She's batshit crazy, Draco. Saying things like 'we searched for you'." She laughed again, opening her potions book.

"My aunt may be a sadist, Mione, but she knows what she's doing and what she's talking about. She's very smart, not unlike you."

"What? Okay never-mind her intellect. Are you saying you believe that I, Hermione Granger, the muggle-born, have played some special role in that physcos past life?"

He shrugged.

"Anyway, I'm sure I'll never be seeing her again because I don't plan on going to your home ever, by the way."

"I figured."

"Right. How did you father take it?" she didn't really care but she was curious to know if he beat him too.

"He was a bit put off at the idea of me not having a wife to produce an heir, but then acted as if everything was normal again. I think maybe he's in denial but at least he doesn't disown me. And my mother-"

"Supports you, yes, I know." She did not want to talk about the blonde witch. She hated her, despite the love she showed for Draco.

There was silence all the way back to the castle. Draco never asked about her visit back home, which she was grateful for. To her, the Grangers were no longer the loving parents she foolishly looked up to as a child. Just two people that raised her, with no emotions attached. Whether that occurred before or after they were told she was a witch, she wasn't sure. Nor did she care. They were muggles, as was she, hating herself for it. And every night she cried, wondering if being pureblood meant you were stronger, and in every way, better.

XX

School was nothing like Hermione expected. It was worse. Rumors were spreading that she had lost her virginity to Draco, causing him to be gay. Not even the library was a safe haven, as students would stair and whisper to one another about her. Studies were becoming too tedious for her to care about. Professor McGonagall did not speak or look at Hermione more than necessary. She convinced herself not to care, and thought of all the things she hated about the older witch, rather than the way she liked her husky voice. Or the way she smiled, smelled, or her soft embrace. No.

One day in the courtyard, Hermione was reading a book about dark magic. She bought it a year ago in Knockturn Alley when she and Draco had to run an errand for his father. At the time, she thought it would be beneficial to increase her knowledge on every piece of magic, good or bad. Now, she found herself wanting to _use _these spells, though she hadn't the guts.

"Look at her, always reading. She should find a book on how not to turn your boyfriend gay."

Pansy Parkinson and her new best friend strolled into the courtyard.

"As if that would help her, Pansy." The other girl said loudly.

"You're right. She's always studying, but what's this? Little miss know-it-all, is failing her classes. Tisk, tisk." The girls roared in laughter.

Hermione stood up, rushing at the head girl, and pointed her wand to her chest.

"Shut your fucking mouth before I do it for you, Parker." She growled.

"I'm only speaking the truth, filthy mudblood." She literally spit in her face, causing her friend to laugh again.

Hermione snapped.

She took one good swing at Pansy, leaving her helpless and wandless, on the ground with a broken nose.

"You bitch, she's bleeding!" the second girl shouted as she rushed to the pathetic girl on the ground.

"That's the point, isn't? Get away from her or you're next." Her wand never left Pansy's direction. The other girl got up and ran.

"Now, where were we? Oh yes, your ever so busy rumor business. Listen Parker, keep my name out of your vile mouth or next time it will be worse," she leaned down. "Trust me."

She stood, looking down at her with the most evil grin Pansy has seen. "Time to teach you what real filth is. Eat slugs!" the poor girl turned a shade of pale and green and began heaving. She threw up slugs as Hermione walked away, smiling at the crowd that scattered in fear as she came nearer. That is, until McGonagall showed up.

"Miss Granger, follow me to my office, please." She commanded, earning her an eye roll from the girl when she wasn't looking.

X

"I don't know what's gotten into you as of late, but this kind of behavior is unacceptable." McGonagall towered in front of the young girl that was seated.

"Pansy was rushed to the hospital wing not only vomiting slugs, but with a broken nose! Violence will not get you anywhere in life and certainly not what you want, Miss Granger."

"I'm sorry, what is it that I want? And please, enlighten me on where it is I want to get to, since you know me so well, professor." She mocked.

"A respectable position in our world, a comfortable life, or perhaps happiness with people that care about you. You cannot achieve these things through means of harming others."

"All my life I've done what I've been told, lived by the rules, kept to myself, gave parts of myself, and where has it gotten me? Nowhere. I'm muggle born; no one is going to respect me. My life is far from comfortable at home or school and I have no one to share happiness with. Not even my parents. Forgive me, professor, but I don't see the point in wanting anything you said. I can't be bothered with little things and small people such as Pansy Parkinson. Everyone has to learn their place. She did it the hard way. If you want things in life, you have to take them by force."

McGonagall sank in her chair. She couldn't believe this was coming from a girl she believed to once be innocent.

"Hermione," she said, almost longingly for the girl to adhere. "If this is about what happened between us or if you're trying to gain my attention, this is not the way. I didn't mean to upset you, but really, let's be reasonable about this."

_Excuse me?_

"What? Is that what you think this is all about?"

"Isn't it?" she answered, matter-of-factly.

Hermione stood from her chair and marched to the door, turning around abruptly.

"No. You don't have the power to upset me. You don't matter enough to upset me." Her tone was soft and low, laced with hatred.

McGonagall was stunned, unable to say a word, appearing hurt. Hermione didn't give her feelings another thought as she ran out of the office and back to her dormitory. She didn't lie.

This was about her survival.

XX

Will Hermione find her place or will things only get worse from here?

"_You don't have the power to upset me. You don't matter enough to upset me." _– The Reader.

**Thanks for reading, please review!**


End file.
